Lasso
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Cole is acting a bit distant lately... but why? LavaShipping c:


"Got'cha!" Crowed Kai as he suddenly grabbed around Cole's middle from the back in a hug. The brunet was bored and spotting his boyfriend making dinner was too good…

Though when the raven-haired male turned around with a food cutting knife… that wasn't part of the plan, "Kai, don't do that!" he was scolded by the other heatedly, "I could've cut off my finger or turned around and stabbed you!"

"Come on that was pretty funny," tried Kai, bringing up a hand and poking the pale boy in a good-natured attempt to get the earth ninja to calm down.

"Hilarious," snapped Cole and noticed the poking, and grimaced, "On second though maybe I should've stabbed you, you have no perception."

The puppy-dog face came out and the black-adorned ninja had the fight the urge to forgive him, the opposing boy didn't deserve it right now, "Come on Cole, I didn't know you were cutting something. If I did I would have waited until you were done to do that… okay?" When the other boy refused to answer he dropped both arms to his sides and sighed loudly, deciding to walk away. 'What do I do?' though Kai desperately as he walked through the crumby house and from the slightly better kitchen to the low table where you need cute little pillows as seats. Sitting down he leaned forward and lay his head down on the crook of his elbow, feeling like a crumby partner.

"Hey Kai, you okay?" He raised his face to see none other than Nya across the table, tilting her head in question. "Wait, I know that look… Problems with Cole again?"

The red ninja nodded gently and looked at her strangely, "Why do you care? Aren't siblings supposed to feed off of each other's misery or something?"

She laughed lightly and shook her head, "I know I may be your sister, but I still really care about you and Cole. This relationship is the happiest I've ever seen you, and I thought you wanting to be the green ninja was really important." Nya was currently scribbling some things on a bit of a scroll, but as he leaned over to see this mysterious writing or doodle, she rolled it up and put it besides her under the table. "Now tell me what's wrong, bro."

"Where do I begin?" he laughed slight, but it quickly turned into a sigh, "Uhm, well, it all starts with his one-sided touching thing. Like, I can't poke or hold him, but he can hug and kiss me or whatever."

Nya nodded like she were a therapist, "Well, maybe he's embarrassed about receiving the attention, but if he's the one giving it it's easier for him. Wait… you don't act like this is a guy-girl relationship, right?" At the expression she sighed,  
"Ah, jeez Kai..."

Kai blinked and nodded slowly, it made sense. Though Cole wasn't opposed to public displays of affection, it was the end of the world if the fire ninja tried anything sweet on him.

His face lit up with an idea that he was about to share-

"What are you talking about?" Cole himself strolled into the living room with a confused face, looking between the two suddenly silent siblings; who usual had plenty to say at any given time. He seated himself next to Kai, and pecked the other boy's cheek, "I'm sorry about before, or anytime I freak out. I just get startled easily."

"It's fine," the slightly taller boy brushed off, "Though, I want to be able to hug or start a kiss or something without you pulling away, but then you turn around and do the same to me without a problem!"

"Oh," Cole sounded surprised, and then his thick eyebrows nearly knitted together during this frustrated facial expression he wore at times, "Well… I just don't want to be treated like I were a woman… that's all." Before Kai could object, the raven-haired continued strongly, "I know I do the same to you, but I'm not treating you like some delicate little flower, I treat you like a boyfriend. Kai, neither of us are the girl in this relationship; that may work with Zane and Jay; Heck, Jay loves getting treated like a jewel it seems, but I don't want to be treated like that."

It was the opposing boy's turn to interject into the conversation… "I'm sorry if I offended you Cole, or made you feel like the girl you definitely aren't… I'm just learning how to date, you know, anyone."

"Same here, I've never thought to date until you somehow came into the equation… I'm not sure why though; you have no sense of around you, you can't control your outbursts, and you constantly act like the world revolves around you, and that you can do no wrong." Though it sounded more like a joke then anything else, "Then again, maybe that's just what I need… But hey, 'practicing'?"

"What?" Tried Kai and then he heard the footsteps of Nya walking away and looked up to see her giving the "thumbs up" sign with her free hand (the mysterious scroll was still a question he needed to ask) and walking away quickly, probably being polite.

Cole sighed and leaned in and whispered gently, "I'm not letting you go that easily, Kai," The porcelain-like man then leaned back and laughed at the blush that began to spread across the tanned individual in front of him.

Then arms found their way around Cole, but firmly instead of delicately like he was unfortunately used to, making the darkly dressed boy crack an appreciative smile and return the hug with gusto. "Much better," sighed the older boy, causing Kay to shake slightly with loud laughter at this, but soon the opposite got up abruptly and practically knocked the shorter over and cutting the chuckle short, "Oh no, I think my chili's burning!"


End file.
